


keeping us down is impossible ('cause we're unstoppable)

by starkmaximoffs



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: DUBCHAENG - Freeform, F/F, Gang!AU, Mimo, NaTzu - Freeform, jeonghyo, saida, saidubchaeng, seniorhigh!au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-16 01:45:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14802002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkmaximoffs/pseuds/starkmaximoffs
Summary: Where:1.) Tzuyu is a student, barista and gang member all at the same time.2.) Mina leaves Momo without telling her why.3.) Momo is broken-hearted and her favourite of all her favourites is Yakult.4.) Jeongyeon is a cold ass bitch who leads the gang.5.) Jihyo is an almost member of the gang but she's too soft uwu.6.) Chaeyoung and Dahyun used to be inseparable but Sana exists.7.) Nayeon is a new student who interrupts the gang's meeting and exposes herself to a whole new world.How will this work out? I honestly don't know, too. But join me and find out! ;)





	1. INTRODUCTION

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is the first time im writing something like THIS ok please bear with me im still just a beginner uwu

It was already dark when they had proceeded to the Parthenon, their main territory. The line in the store made them take a little longer than they expected. They needed to use flashlights and this was the first time they thanked the person who had the idea of flashlights on cellphones.

 

To quote Dahyun, **“He’s a 21 st Century hero. Nothing but respect for him.”**

 

 **"Or it could be _her_ , Dahyun." **Chaeyoung pointed out.

 

They were walking with Jihyo leading them. Jeongyeon and Tzuyu held the bags of snacks they just bought. The way to the Parthenon was grassy for the Parthenon itself was once a wonderful meadow.

 

They were quiet. They could only hear the sounds made by the crickets, grasses brushing against one another and the soft stop of their feet whenever they met the surface of the ground.

 

Soon, they could already see the enormous gate under the faint light the moon was providing and the barricade that sheltered the inside of the whole place.

 

Jihyo opened the gate. It was made of steel and really heavy she had to push it open by her shoulders in such a force. But she didn’t have to open it widely, only until there was space enough for each of them to fit. The gate made a noise, a screech, like those of greasy metals grinding on each other.

 

The moment they stepped inside, Tzuyu could already hear deep and rapid draws of breath after every drop of a hard thud. The lights were off but it wasn’t difficult for them to follow where the sounds were coming from.

 

They turned left and passed by the Main Building which had a lot of rooms where they usually had meetings, hung out together, relaxed and had talks. They then turned right and walked along the side of the Main Building and made another right turn which led them to their Entertainment Base. Doors did not really exist in this place as it was an unfinished building but there were doorways and several windows without glasses that covered them.

 

Not so far from the Entertainment Base, they could now see Momo, in front of her was a swaying black punching bag. It seemed like she was on a rest, head bowed down with her shoulders slack.

 

 **“Oh God. Poor thing.”** Dahyun shook her head. She wasn’t talking about Momo but rather about the bad she’s currently taking her anger out on. Dahyun was looking at the _poor thing_ apologetically.

 

Momo began to move again.

 

 **“At least she’s not cutting herself or some worse shit.”** Jeongyon’s voice was low. She went into the Entertainment Base, they followed her.

 

Momo’s left foot was diagonally behind her right one. She was hopping as she hit the bag with her strength, her feet switched positions along the move of her arms—her left foot in front, she would sway her left fist and the same thing goes with her right ones.

 

She was already panting so hard but she refused to stop. They couldn’t see her face clearly but they felt how mad she was, the sorrow creeping up their feet to their heads. It was as if the air they breathed was the pain Momo was trying to get off her chest.

 

Surely she already could feel their presence, but she chose to ignore them.

 

 **“Lights, Tzuyu.”** Jihyo ordered, the words came out a lot softer, without tearing her gaze from Momo.

 

Tzuyu didn’t waste a second and moved. She tapped the switch attached to the wall. Then the hanging bulb, which had its wire looped around the lumber above them, casted a light all across the room. Even the ceilings hadn’t been done yet when they got to own the place.

 

Tzuyu was shocked to see Momo’s bruises all over her stomach and arms. She bet she also had several ones along her legs but they were covered by the stretchable leggings she was wearing. The girl’s sweat trickling from her forehead down to her neck, to her chest only to be absorbed by the fabric of Momo’s sports bra.

 

Momo still didn’t care to at least glance at them.

 

Tzuyu’s back was leaning against the desk by the doorway.

 

Dahyun was unpacking the plastic bags and placing the snacks they bought on the desk. There was a flat-screen TV on the wall near her.

 

Chaeyoung had brought herself in front of the window, enjoying how it felt to have the cold breeze brushing on her skin. Beside her was a shelf. In the first three columns organized neatly were different books—mostly novels— while in the last two were different CDs.

 

Sana stood not too far in front of Tzuyu with her arms crossed ocer her chest, she wasn’t standing straight for her left hip was supporting her weight.

 

Jeongyeon was across them, walking back and forth while massaging her own temples. Along the walls, different frames of their photographs as a group hung in line.

 

Jihyo was just standing in front of Sana yet her knees wouldn’t stay still. She wanted to do something as Momo’s punches become heavier and heavier momentarily. Of course. It’s Jihyo. _She’d_ want to do something at times like this.

 

 **“Stop, Momo. Please.”** Jihyo pleaded. She finally stepped forward and got herself between the poor punching bag and her hurting friend, Momo.

 

 **“Out of my way, Hyo.”** Momo was still hopping, still holding her fists up on the same level as her shoulders. She didn’t look at Jihyo as she talked. It’s as if she looked through her and was still seeing the punching bag. **“I will beat his ass up and make sure he’ll have to borrow a goddamn dog’s face after.”**

 

Anger blazed in Momo’s eyes but it didn’t melt away Jihyo’s will to make the girl stop.

 

Momo had nothing to protect her knuckles, she was punching the bag with bare hands, and Jihyo didn’t have to ask if her knuckles hurt because she could clearly see the dark purple circles on Momo’s skin.

 

 **“Enough!”** Jihyo held Momo by the latter’s shoulders firmly.

 

Momo came to a halt and looked down. Momo was always, _always_ a happy and goofy person. Among all of them she was the least serious even when they’re about to get into a fight or a battle with other gangs. But that was before Mina had her heart shattered. This Momo they’re looking at right now… she didn’t seem to be _Momo_ at all. Mina left without telling Momo why she had to do that and took the old Momo with her.

 

Love was so powerful and unexpected. One day, it could give you happiness but could also take it back in a snap and burden you with pain twice as much as the bliss it made you feel.

 

Love and being able to feel it was both a blessing and curse, indeed.

 

They couldn’t her face. She didn’t want them to see her face. She was crying and was embarrassed of it. But bowing her head down wasn’t of any use because her sobs could clearly be heard.

 

Jeongyeon tugged Momo’s arm to make the girl face her, her fingers wrapped around Momo’s wrist even after the latter had turned to her.

 

 **“Listen to me, idiot,”** The words came out of Jeongyeon’s mouth toughly. Her jaw clenched before she talked again, **“We will make sure they’ll regret what they did, especially _that_ bastard, and make them pay for it. But not now. You still look like a crow that’s been stepped on by the giant in Jack and The Beanstalk.”**

 

Jeongyeon’s eyes were piercing Momo couldn’t bring herself to look back at the older girl, silent tears still soaking her cheeks.

 

 **“Pull your fucking shit together!”** Jeongyeon hissed.

 

Sana went forward with one bottle of Yakult in her hold. She smacked it against Momo’s chest that made Momo almost take a step back and had the latter looking back at her.

 

 **“You’re stronger than this,”** Sana told her. **“You know that.”** Her voice was gentle as ever. Her eyes filled with assurance and consolation that made Momo’s breathing slow down.

 

Momo took the Yakult from Sana and gulped down right away. Finally, the atmosphere in the room lightened a bit. But the silence was still there. Chaeyoung’s gasp of fresh air was vivid to their ears. She walked across the room from the window towards Momo.

 

 **“We’re always here. She’s just one girl, you still have six left.”** Chaeyoung tapped on Momo’s shoulder.

 

Momo smiled bitterly, **“Yeah, well, she’s not just a girl… you know what I mean?”** She spoke so softly that Tzuyu could barely hear her.

 

 **“We know what you mean. But it’ll pass.”** Dahyun said. She’s now next to Chaeyoung.

 

Tzuyu walked up to them and they formed a circle, Momo in the center.

 

 **“No it won’t.”** Said Momo. She was caressing the empty bottle of Yakult with her thumb. **“Because I will have her back.”**

 

Now, that’s the Momo spirit Tzuyu had always admired.

 

 **“Tzuyu,”** Tzuyu’s ears perked up. Suddenly she was standing straight. **“Are you not gonna say anything?”** Jihyo asked her.

 

 **“Uhh…”** Tzuyu’s eyes moved all around the room, her body awkwardly stilled. **“…I’m Groot…?”**

 

The others first looked at her with confused expressions, she smiled at them stiffly. It was such an awkward silence that Tzuyu could her the _kroo kroo_ sounds. Soon, they bursted into laughter. Even Momo and the forever serious Jeongyeon were chuckling and shaking their heads, probably thinking Tzuyu looked so stupid.

 

Tzuyu couldn’t help but laugh, too.

 

She sure did look and sound stupid.


	2. CHAPTER 1 | TZUYU

**CHAPTER 1**

**TZUYU**

 

 **“Dad,”** she shook her sleeping father’s figure by his shoulder. He fell asleep on the couch. Must be the alcohol.

 

Tzuyu drew a profound sight.

 

Of course. It’s always the alcohol.

 

 **“Dad, get up now. I have school today.”** Her dad finally moved in his position, grunting in displeasure. His head still was probably throbbing. **“I’ll try to come home early after class and fix this… _mess_ before going to the café.” ** Tzuyu’s eyes roamed around their small, untidy apartment— it indeed was a mess.

 

Her father’s shoes were left carelessly just right beside their old wooden center table they’d owned for God knows how long now. There were several shoe prints across the floor, from the small living room to the kitchen that looked like it was still a part of the living room if it wasn’t for the folding table and bunch of unwashed dished on the sink, that confirmed her father walked around the apartment last night without taking his muddy shoes off his feet. His gray short sleeve buttoned down shirt was also tossed on the floor. The flower vase that stood upon the center table the last time Tzuyu saw it was now shattered into pieces and the plastic flowers lay not too far from the broken vase. Not to mention the dust that sticked everywhere— Tzuyu could only shake her head.

 

The moment she put her eyes back on her father, her was already sitting up and looking up at her. His eyes were still barely opened and Tzuyu felt her own ones get heavy just by seeing how her dad was having a hard time keeping his open. His hair was so messy as if he hadn’t taken a proper bath for a week.

 

**“I’m going now, okay? You take a bath and get yourself ready. I’ve also prepared your breakfast.”**

 

She adjusted her bag she was carrying on one shoulder into a comfortable position and turned her heel when her dad stopped her by her wrist.

 

 **“Yeah?”** She turned her head to him again, his calloused palm against her skin.

 

 **“Take these.”** He pulled crumpled bills out of his pocket with his free hand. He lent it to her with a slight smile.

 

 **“Thanks.”** She took the 2000 won from her father’s grip.

 

When she closed their apartment’s door, she heard her father tell her to take care. It was loud enough to get to her ears.

 

She stretched the money out and brushed the wrinkles off with her palm. Her face softened as she stared at it.

 

He might not be the best father… but he’s trying. There’s a reason why she hadn’t given up on him yet.

 

Besides, she understood why her dad had become such a mess. If your wife died and your son left, would you still be as sane as you were before? She’s the only one left to take care of him now. And aside from she couldn’t bear even just the thought of abandoning him, she didn’t really lose hope. It wouldn’t stay this way. Maybe it would be for long but not for the rest of their lives.

 

//

 

She looked around the classroom and saw that no one had arrived first before her. It’s nothing new. She always came to school early. And Chaeyoung would always be the next.

 

Tzuyu occupied her seat and folded her arms upon the desk. She buried her face in the space between her arms, closed her eyes and tried to sleep.

 

_A Taiwanese lady was lying on her lap; her arms were around her body. There was blood everywhere, some even brushed along her tanned skin._

 

 **_“Help!”_ ** _Tzuyu cried. But no one else was there. Only she herself and her bleeding mother who could barely gasp air to breathe._

 

_It was dark. She couldn’t see anything but black and drips of red blood. It’s as if they’re in a different dimension. But Tzuyu ignored it. Her mind was all on her mother. She didn’t know exactly what happened. She was suddenly just holding her mother in her arms._

 

_The lady held Tzuyu’s soaked cheek; caressing it gently, soothingly._

 

**_“Mom, please. Just hang in there. We’ll get some help.”_ **

 

_But her mother’s eyes were already weak like a bird’s wings tired of soaring. Yet she still smiled softly at her daughter._

 

 **_“I love you, Tzuyu.”_ ** _Her mom said under her shaking breath, it was almost a whisper. Her hand was now also trembling against Tzuyu’s cheek._

 

 **_“I love you, too. Please don’t go.”_ ** _Tzuyu’s tears began to flood down again but she didn’t bother wiping them off. She held her lips together tightly as they shivered._

 

 **_“You’re a good daughter, Tzuyu.”_ ** _She coughed, blood dribbled down to her chin after. **“Don’t leave your father.”** It was her last will. She didn’t fight her eyes’ strong urge to shut now. Her hand also dropped lifelessly from Tzuyu’s face._

 

_A much extreme wave of tears came upon Tzuyu as she held her mother tightly. She hugged her despite the blood smearing her skin and clothes. She couldn’t feel anything but anger and agony. She hated herself for not being able to do something and save her mom. She felt useless. And when her mom told her that she was a good daughter, she wanted to object. Because she wasn’t. She could’ve done more than just cry._

 

_She could’ve been saved. But she did nothing._

 

 **“Tzuyu,”** the voice came muffled to Tzuyu’s ears. **“Hey, Tzuyu.”** But it was gradually becoming clearer.

 

Tzuyu raised her head up. There were more students with her in the classroom now. Though her vision was still blurred, she saw several moving figures. In front of her was a short girl. She looked neat as her hair hovered only until her ears at front, almost like bangs, and her nape at the back.

 

 **“What’s it?”** Tzuyu’s voice was a little raspy. She coughed to clear her dry throat.

 

 **“I was asking if I could copy your homework in Lit.**  


Tzuyu rolled her eyes and leaned her back on her chair. She looked at Chaeyoung with disbelief. **“Are you being serious? We had the whole weekend to do it.”**

 

**“You know what happened last weekend, Tzu.”**

 

Tzuyu didn’t have to struggle to recall, it was still fresh in her mind. The Coli. The audience’s cheering. The lights directed to the Battlefield where they stood next to one another, facing the other gang they were gonna have the fight with. She could still feel the throbbing of her knuckles from that battle. They won the money and the badge. Except Momo had it hard.

 

**“We literally only spent 3 hours at the Coli. Surely you could’ve done this homework in a span of 45 hours?”**

 

Chaeyoung pouted, hoping it would change Tzuyu’s mind. **“Okay, I get it. I’m just lazy. But please…? You’re a good friend, right?”**

 

A deep sigh escaped Tzuyu’s mouth. **“Fine.”**

 

Chaeyoung clapped her hands and even hopped out of joy. **“I knew you couldn’t resist me! You could’ve saved that sermon though, mom.”** She sticked her tongue out before going to rummage through Tzuyu’s bag.

 

Chaeyoung always needed to copy Tzuyu’s homework as if it was all she did for a living. It didn’t really annoy Tzuyu but she wished her friend could drop the novels she always read and consider being a responsible student at least for an hour.

 

 **“Why the frown, Chou?”** Dahyun asked as soon as she slid her bad in her chair. She walked to the desk in front of Tzuyu’s and sat there instead without placing her legs under the desk but only at the side of the chair she sat on so she could face Tzuyu easily.

 

Tzuyu only tilted her head towards Chaeyoung’s—who was still on her bag—direction.

 

Dahyun’s lips formed an “o” and she nodded. **“As usual. I’m surprised you’re still not used to it.”**

 

 **“I’m used to it. I just know she can be better than this.”** Tzuyu said without the intention of offending Chaeyoung but rather letting her know that she believed in Chaeyoung’s skills which the latter herself had already disregarded since a long time ago.

 

 **“Maybe next time when I’ve decided studying is more important than the heroines who save the world in the novels that I read.”** Chaeyoung hummed, checking each of the notebooks’ label. She would toss it onto Tzuyu’s desk if it wasn’t labelled “Lit”.

 

**“That’s impossible, Chaeyoung.”**

 

 **“That’s the point, Dahyun.”** A mischievous smile displayed on Chaeyoung’s face. She’d finally found it and she waced the notebook at both Dahyun and Tzuyu before casually going back to her seat.

 

Once again, disbelief could be discerned on Tzuyu. Her mouth hung open as she looked at her desk—notebooks, books and pens scattered all over it. Chaeyoung really did just made a mess of Tzuyu’s things and left it to her to put them back in her bag.

 

Tzuyu heard Dahyun laughing at her.

 

 **“You could try to be a useful friend and help me organizing these again, you know.”** She told Dahyun and began to shove her things into her bag again with a crumpled expression.

 

Dahyun nodded but she was still chuckling. Tzuyu gave her a light smack on her arm.

 

//

 

Lunch break was everyone’s favourite. Especially Tzuyu’s. It’s one hour she could spend with all her friends at school (because Jihyo, Jeongyeon, Sana and Momo were not in the same grade level as her) when they just ate and talked about random things like the most terror teacher in the school, how much they hated this school canteen for emptying out their wallets, how they wished it’s already weekend, literally anything excluding matters connected to their other life outside the campus. It was one hour without worries and gang stuff.

 

And Tzuyu liked it, them being just normal friends who would bully each other for fun, who shared giggles with one another. This gang means something more to Tzuyu than just a set of girls beating asses up for money, badges and pride. They weren’t just gangmates, they’re her best friends.

 

Only this time they’re not complete. Momo’s absence could be completely felt by each of them. No one was going around, stealing their foods. No one as gulping three bottles of Yakult as her lunch. No one was making the fart noise randomly just to annoy them and suck their appetite out of their system.

 

There was no _Hirai Momo_ today.

 

It was kind of awkward and strange; all of them staring longingly and worriedly at the space which Momo normally occupied. And for the first time, they were quiet.

 

 **“Jesus Christ, I’m worried about her.”** Jihyo murmured with sincere concern in the way she spoke. Her hands were fiddling with the hem of her skirt, showing how uneasy she felt.

 

Tzuyu could still remember how Momo did fight that night. She was in pain, weeping as she tried to hit her opponent right on the face with her weakened fists.

 

They knew Momo’s emotions would take over her again and that it was not a good decision to push the battle. But Momo herself insisted, she said she would like to let it out on the Tigers’ faces. But one of the Tigers attacked Momo personally, leading to Momo going home with a face they could barely recognize.

 

They still won the battle, though. But they couldn’t see the worth of that one win as their friend was badly hurt. Not just physically.

 

 **“We should’ve not continued to fight and just asked for a re-schedule.”** Sana’s voice was flat. Her shoulders slacked and even her usual energy seemed to have died, too.

 

 **“They don’t do re-schedules, Sana. Even if it was possible, I bet that _asshole_ would still say _that_ to keep her out of focus. It would still end up this way.” **Chaeyoung said with such emphasizing of the word “asshole”.

 

Jeongyeon clapped her hands together to get their attention. **“Lighten up. She needs us right now. We better not disappoint her.”** She said coldly. She was always cold. It was ironic how she asked them to “lighten up” when she herself smiled rarely.

 

 **“I swear, that Mina girl is getting on the nerves of my nerves.”** Dahyun hissed as she tore her chopsticks apart.

 

 **“Shh, Dahyun! We still don’t know her side of the story. Let’s not judge, okay?”** Jihyo scolded Dahyun gently. She’s always gentle. God.

 

Tzuyu only listened to her friends talk. She’s usually quiet and would only speak if needed. Not because she didn’t like talking to them but because she thought of herself as a convo killer.

 

Sometimes when she tried to join them, the conversation would come to an awkward break and Jihyo always had to restore the light atmosphere by opening a new topic.

 

But Tzuyu believed she was funny sometimes, too. Like when she unintentionally deadpanned them and they would laugh at how savage she was. Occasionally, they would purposely ask Tzuyu a question just so she would talk. They loved her for how and what she was, never let her feel left out or that she had to change. She actually felt she deserved less than this but she was not complaining.

 

 **“We visit her after school.”** Said Jeongyeon. Although she was forever emotionless, they knew she was concerned about Momo, too.

 

 **“I have work tonight and I told my dad I would get back home early to clean the apartment.”** Tzuyu informed them and hope they’d understand. As much as she wanted to check on Momo, she already had things to do.

 

 **“Don’t worry about the work. I can always cover for you.”** Jihyo’s lips were tugged upward.

 

 **“Okay.”** Tzuyu smiled back slightly at Jihyo. Ha. Perks of being friends with the daughter of your boss.

 

//

 

 **“I’ll be there as soon as I can.”** Tzuyu assured her friends before waving at them and turning her back to walk her path to their apartment.

 

They only nodded and said they’d be waiting.

 

The apartment was surprisingly organized when she opened the door. Her eyes widened a bit, seeing the shiny floor. Her amusement only increased when she took further steps. The floor was no longer dusty. She peeked at their kitchen, it was so unlike the usual dishevelled kitchen she came home to.

 

On their old, rusty fridge was a note. She hurried to pluck it.

 

**_You deserve to take a rest before going to work =)_ **

**_-Dad_ **

 

Tzuyu couldn’t help her joy from showing. The simple note tugged at her heart and moved her. She even teared up a little as she read the note over and over again.

 

He really was trying. He kept on giving her a reason to stay with him.

 

Tzuyu went to her room, still reading the note. She opened her wooden closet that already looked like an ancient one and slipped her hands through her folded clothes. When the surface of a cold glass touched her skin, she stopped and grabbed it out. It was the jar she’d been keeping since they moved to Korea. She took it with her on her bed. She instantly felt the hard lumber beneath the thin foam.

 

_(She couldn’t afford a real expensive and bouncy bed so she found a way to get herself one. She asked her father if he could make her one of those beds out of lumbers and only bough a cheap foam to put upon it.)_

 

She stared at the jar for a moment. Inside it were the things her dad brought and gave her. She twisted the jar’s cap loose and opened it with a smile, she let the note slid into it. She shoved her hand into her uniform’s pocket, pulled out the 2000 won he gave her this morning and let them join the things she cherished and treasure in that jar.

 

 _If dad keeps this up,_ she thought, _I will need to have a bigger one than this._

 

She stayed there for a little more while, caressing the jar close to her. She always liked to go back in time even though it’s only in her minds. She liked the time when they were still complete—her dad, her mom, her brother, and she herself. When her brother used to teach her soccer while their mom was preparing their snacks. Their dad would come home from work soon and play with them. And as much as the memory made Tzuyu happy, the nostalgic was also cutting through her deeply like a dagger.

 

It used to be just fine. _It used to be._

 

//

 

Tzuyu arrived at Momo’s rented apartment only to find her other friends still locked out. The apartment where Momo stayed wasn’t much bigger than Tzuyu’s. Momo didn’t live with her family as they were in Japan, busy doing their business there.

 

They were all wearing their black leather jackets, except Dahyun and Jihyo who weren’t really members. An image of golden Sphinx embroidered at the back of each jacket with their gang name curved above the mythical creature.

 

**_Wily Sphinx_ **

 

 **“She’s not here.”** Sana said as Tzuyu approached them.

 

 **“She’s probably at the Parthenon. But let’s drop by the convenience store first.”** Jihyo suggested which they all silently agreed with.

 

//

 

People staring at them when they walked into the store was actually nothing new to them. Of course, being normal people that they were, they’d think it’s weird when a group of girls wearing similar leather jackets with the same design walked past them. They might even think they’re dangerous.

 

Well, they were. But only when they _needed_ to be. They’re still just a bunch of Senior High students after all.

 

They decided to scatter around and get snacks they wanted to eat. Jihyo would probably be the one tasked on three packs of Yakult.

 

Tzuyu didn’t really feel hungry but she figured she’d buy her dad his favourite spicy noodles. Living here for almost four years now, Tzuyu sure had made herself very familiar to this store especially that there’s no other one nearer than this from where they stayed. She came here at least thrice a week mostly for foods.

 

She was walking casually to the noodles section, keeping her slow pace even though she’s fully aware they didn’t have at least 15 minutes. The others and of course Tzuyu herself were sick worried about Momo and what the girl could possibly do now that she’s just by herself, drowning in overwhelming sorrow and agony.

 

Maybe when she talked to Momo, they’d completely understand each other. They both had lost someone so important to them. The difference was it was still possible for Momo to get what she lost back., it wasn’t the same for Tzuyu.

 

 Tzuyu stopped her tracks when she felt a shorter figure against her. She looked down and saw the girl take a step backward with her eyes wide. At first the girl was shocked. But the more she stared at Tzuyu who was towering her wearing her unimpressed expression, she grew terrified.

 

The girl was stammering in front of her. She could tell she wanted to apologize but the words were not coming out. The shorter’s front teeth were effortlessly visible for they’re like those of a bunny’s. She was blinking rapidly, too. Eventually, the girl just sprinted past her without saying anything. Tzuyu didn’t follow her with her eyes, she didn’t even move from her position for about 5 seconds.

 

**“Tzuyu! Got something? We’re gonna go pay now.”**

 

Chaeyoung’s voice immediately caught Tzuyu’s attention. She nooded. **“Yeah. Give me a second.”**

 

She walked faster, grabbed 3 bags of the spicy noodles her father loved and ran to the counter. Jihyo was already there with a bunch of junk foods and three packs of Momo’s favourite Yakult. There were also about ten cans of Sprite.

 

 **“Here. Give it to me and go outside. They’re waiting there.”** Jihyo smiled at her.

 

She put the ramen in the basket sitting beside Jihyo’s feet and murmured a _thank you_ before getting out of the store.

 

//  _(A/N: you all can skip this part. This is the one in the INTRODUCTION.)_

 

It was already dark when they had proceeded to the Parthenon, their main territory. The line in the store made them take a little longer than they expected. They needed to use flashlights and this was the first time they thanked the person who had the idea of flashlights on cellphones.

 

To quote Dahyun, **“He’s a 21 st Century hero. Nothing but respect for him.”**

 

They were walking with Jihyo leading them. Jeongyeon and Tzuyu held the bags of snacks they just bought. The way to the Parthenon was grassy for the Parthenon itself was once a wonderful meadow.

 

They were quiet. They could only hear the sounds made by the crickets, grasses brushing against one another and the soft stop of their feet whenever they met the surface of the ground.

 

Soon, they could already see the enormous gate under the faint light the moon was providing and the barricade that sheltered the inside of the whole place.

 

Jihyo opened the gate. It was made of steel and really heavy she had to push it open by her shoulders in such a force. But she didn’t have to open it widely, only until there was space enough for each of them to fit. The gate made a noise, a screech, like those of greasy metals grinding on each other.

 

The moment they stepped inside, Tzuyu could already hear deep and rapid draws of breath after every drop of a hard thud. The lights were off but it wasn’t difficult for them to follow where the sounds were coming from.

 

They turned left and passed by the Main Building which had a lot of rooms where they usually had meetings, hung out together, relaxed and had talks. They then turned right and walked along the side of the Main Building and made another right turn which led them to their Entertainment Base. Doors did not really exist in this place as it was an unfinished building but there were doorways and several windows without glasses that covered them.

 

Not so far from the Entertainment Base, they could now see Momo, in front of her was a swaying black punching bag. It seemed like she was on a rest, head bowed down with her shoulders slack.

 

 **“Oh God. Poor thing.”** Dahyun shook her head. She wasn’t talking about Momo but rather about the bad she’s currently taking her anger out on. Dahyun was looking at the _poor thing_ apologetically.

 

Momo began to move again.

 

 **“At least she’s not cutting herself or some worse shit.”** Jeongyon’s voice was low. She went into the Entertainment Base, they followed her.

 

Momo’s left foot was diagonally behind her right one. She was hopping as she hit the bag with her strength, her feet switched positions along the move of her arms—her left foot in front, she would sway her left fist and the same thing goes with her right ones.

 

She was already panting so hard but she refused to stop. They couldn’t see her face clearly but they felt how mad she was, the sorrow creeping up their feet to their heads. It was as if the air they breathed was the pain Momo was trying to get off her chest.

 

Surely she already could feel their presence, but she chose to ignore them.

 

 **“Lights, Tzuyu.”** Jihyo ordered, the words came out a lot softer, without tearing her gaze from Momo.

 

Tzuyu didn’t waste a second and moved. She tapped the switch attached to the wall. Then the hanging bulb, which had its wire looped around the lumber above them, casted a light all across the room. Even the ceilings hadn’t been done yet when they got to own the place.

 

Tzuyu was shocked to see Momo’s bruises all over her stomach and arms. She bet she also had several ones along her legs but they were covered by the stretchable leggings she was wearing. The girl’s sweat trickling from her forehead down to her neck, to her chest only to be absorbed by the fabric of Momo’s sports bra.

 

Momo still didn’t care to at least glance at them.

 

Tzuyu’s back was leaning against the desk by the doorway.

 

Dahyun was unpacking the plastic bags and placing the snacks they bought on the desk. There was a flat-screen TV on the wall near her.

 

Chaeyoung had brought herself in front of the window, enjoying how it felt to have the cold breeze brushing on her skin. Beside her was a shelf. In the first three columns organized neatly were different books—mostly novels— while in the last two were different CDs.

 

Sana stood not too far in front of Tzuyu with her arms crossed ocer her chest, she wasn’t standing straight for her left hip was supporting her weight.

 

Jeongyeon was across them, walking back and forth while massaging her own temples. Along the walls, different frames of their photographs as a group hung in line.

 

Jihyo was just standing in front of Sana yet her knees wouldn’t stay still. She wanted to do something as Momo’s punches become heavier and heavier momentarily. Of course. It’s Jihyo. _She’d_ want to do something at times like this.

 

 **“Stop, Momo. Please.”** Jihyo pleaded. She finally stepped forward and got herself between the poor punching bag and her hurting friend, Momo.

 

 **“Out of my way, Hyo.”** Momo was still hopping, still holding her fists up on the same level as her shoulders. She didn’t look at Jihyo as she talked. It’s as if she looked through her and was still seeing the punching bag. **“I will beat his ass up and make sure he’ll have to borrow a goddamn dog’s face after.”**

 

Anger blazed in Momo’s eyes but it didn’t melt away Jihyo’s will to make the girl stop.

 

Momo had nothing to protect her knuckles, she was punching the bag with bare hands, and Jihyo didn’t have to ask if her knuckles hurt because she could clearly see the dark purple circles on Momo’s skin.

 

 **“Enough!”** Jihyo held Momo by the latter’s shoulders firmly.

 

Momo came to a halt and looked down. Momo was always, _always_ a happy and goofy person. Among all of them she was the least serious even when they’re about to get into a fight or a battle with other gangs. But that was before Mina had her heart shattered. This Momo they’re looking at right now… she didn’t seem to be _Momo_ at all. Mina left without telling Momo why she had to do that and took the old Momo with her.

 

Love was so powerful and unexpected. One day, it could give you happiness but could also take it back in a snap and burden you with pain twice as much as the bliss it made you feel.

 

Love and being able to feel it was both a blessing and curse, indeed.

 

They couldn’t her face. She didn’t want them to see her face. She was crying and was embarrassed of it. But bowing her head down wasn’t of any use because her sobs could clearly be heard.

 

Jeongyeon tugged Momo’s arm to make the girl face her, her fingers wrapped around Momo’s wrist even after the latter had turned to her.

 

 **“Listen to me, idiot,”** The words came out of Jeongyeon’s mouth toughly. Her jaw clenched before she talked again, **“We will make sure they’ll regret what they did, especially _that_ bastard, and make them pay for it. But not now. You still look like a crow that’s been stepped on by the giant in Jack and The Beanstalk.”**

 

Jeongyeon’s eyes were piercing Momo couldn’t bring herself to look back at the older girl, silent tears still soaking her cheeks.

 

 **“Pull your fucking shit together!”** Jeongyeon hissed.

 

Sana went forward with one bottle of Yakult in her hold. She smacked it against Momo’s chest that made Momo almost take a step back and had the latter looking back at her.

 

 **“You’re stronger than this,”** Sana told her. **“You know that.”** Her voice was gentle as ever. Her eyes filled with assurance and consolation that made Momo’s breathing slow down.

 

Momo took the Yakult from Sana and gulped down right away. Finally, the atmosphere in the room lightened a bit. But the silence was still there. Chaeyoung’s gasp of fresh air was vivid to their ears. She walked across the room from the window towards Momo.

 

 **“We’re always here. She’s just one girl, you still have six left.”** Chaeyoung tapped on Momo’s shoulder.

 

Momo smiled bitterly, **“Yeah, well, she’s not just a girl… you know what I mean?”** She spoke so softly that Tzuyu could barely hear her.

 

 **“We know what you mean. But it’ll pass.”** Dahyun said. She’s now next to Chaeyoung.

 

Tzuyu walked up to them and they formed a circle, Momo in the center.

 

 **“No it won’t.”** Said Momo. She was caressing the empty bottle of Yakult with her thumb. **“Because I will have her back.”**

 

Now, that’s the Momo spirit Tzuyu had always admired.

 

 **“Tzuyu,”** Tzuyu’s ears perked up. Suddenly she was standing straight. **“Are you not gonna say anything?”** Jihyo asked her.

 

 **“Uhh…”** Tzuyu’s eyes moved all around the room, her body awkwardly stilled. **“…I’m Groot…?”**

 

The others first looked at her with confused expressions, she smiled at them stiffly. It was such an awkward silence that Tzuyu could her the _kroo kroo_ sounds. Soon, they bursted into laughter. Even Momo and the forever serious Jeongyeon were chuckling and shaking their heads, probably thinking Tzuyu looked so stupid.

 

Tzuyu couldn’t help but laugh, too.

 

She sure did look and sound stupid.

 

 

//

 

 

Life must go on. They got to convince Momo and help her accept the situation. It’s hard, yes. But Momo’d go nowhere if she kept on sulking and locking herself in her room.

 

We don’t get to our destinations by stopping or looking back— we walk forward. We may have the need to rest but it’s only so we can regain our strength and energy to keep moving.

 

Now, their bruises from the last fight could barely be seen. Some wounds left scars but they could be covered by their clothes so they really didn’t have to worry much about it. All of them voted not to battle again until Momo was all right. Luckily, after three weeks, Momo was going back to her old self.

 

Thursday morning, they’re in Room 209, the room in school where they always had meetings. It was already unused and abandoned. They didn’t officially own the room but the other students already considered it theirs. Ever since the rumours of them being a gang spread across the hallways of the campus, their schoolmates hadn’t dared speak to them of pick a fight with them. They just… let them be. The teachers didn’t bother them, too, because of the power Sana’s parents had as long as they didn’t violate the school rules. It seemed impossible, but it’s the truth.

 

So, Jeongyeon called for a meeting. When Tzuyu arrived in their classroom, there was a note on her desk telling her to come to this room.

 

They were disseminated all over the room. Jeongyeon sitting on what used to be the teacher’s desk. Chaeyoung and Dahyun playing with the whiteboard, giggling as they doodled on it with the whiteboard marker. Sana occupying an armchair, scrolling through whatever on her phone. Jihyo helping Momo, who’s once again having a bottle of Yakult fill her stomach, on her homework just beside Sana. Tzuyu was busy staring at all of them in one corner.

 

Jeongyeon got up from her chair and pressed her palms on each side of the desk, leaning forward. Her cold and steady expression was on. As always. She rarely smiled. Tzuyu even thought maybe Jeongyeon was allergic to happiness and good moods.

 

 **“The Coli want to have us on Saturday night.”** She said timidly. The words slid out between her lips so vividly.

 

 **“The prize…?”** Sana’s put her phone down and paid attention to Jeongyeon.

 

Chaeyoung and Dahyun stopped what they’re doing, too, and seated themselves in the armchairs in front of Jeongyeon. Tzuyu did the same.

 

**“Well, money and badge. Nothing new.”**

 

 **“How much money do we put on this one?”** Momo asked.

 

**“10,000 won.”**

 

 **“And who will be the competitors?”** Chaeyoung’s chin was on her palm while her elbow was propped by the chair’s arm.

 

**“The Elixir Knights.”**

 

 **“Aren’t they new?”** Chaeyoung asked again to make sure. Her brows furrowed.

 

**“Yeah.”**

 

 **“Wow… the audacity…”** Sana whispered.

 

**“I wanted us to decide as one. So I gathered all of us here.”**

 

 **“Well.. it’s been weeks since our last battle. Maybe it’s time to get back in the Battlefield.”** Momo said that earned her everyone else’s looks. Their eyes asking her if she was sure. **“Look, I am fine now. My fists are thirsty for faces to damage, too.”**

 

They faced front again, faced Jeongyeon.

 

 **“So…? Are we game or nah?”** Jeongyeon demanded for their answer once again.

 

 **“I’m in.”** Momo was the first one to answer.

 

 **“Then I guess, me too.”** Sana said, looked at Momo and flashed a smile. Momo and Sana had always been the closest. The fact that they’re both Japanese made their bond even stronger.

 

 **“I’m in, too.”** Said Tzuyu. It was a good thing that she had 2 days off work: Thursday and Saturday.

 

Just when Chaeyoung was about to say she’s in, too, they all had their heads turned toward the room’s door. It had been opened. The head of a girl familiar to Tzuyu’s eyes sprung out in the space between the door and the jamb.

 

Silence took over the room. Probably because they’re shocked. For the first time in so long, someone had the nerve to interrupt their meeting, to come to this place. The students in this school knew how dangerous it would be for them if they did the same thing this girl had just done.

 

It confirmed Tzuyu that this girl was new here. She’s familiar, though she couldn’t remember her quite clearly but she’s sure she’d seen her somewhere.

 

When Tzuyu tore her stare off the familiar girl, she saw the others giving her a ‘look what you’ve done’ look. Her brows creased as if asking what she did wrong.

 

Jeongyeon put her hand on her hip, **“You’re the last to enter this room, you didn’t lock it.”** She said.

 

 **“I didn’t know someone would be coming? And we never had anyone disturbing us, I didn’t feel the need to lock it.”** She reasoned out politely.

 

 **“E-excuse me.”** The girl interruptd them. When they gave her their attentions again, she’s already _inside_ the room which made Sana’s jaw slack.

 

Standing merely rooms away from this one, the students already considered dangerous. Stepping a foot in this room would be considered a _major_ risk to the person.

 

 **“Calm down, everyone. I think she’s new.”** Jihyo told them. She got up from her seat and walked up to the girl. **“What can we do for you?”**

 

**“We don’t do things for people, Ji—“**

 

Jihyo held a hand up at Chaeyoung without giving her a glance. Chaeyoung had once again been interrupted. Her face screaming “THE DISRESPECT?!” in incredulity. Jihyo then smiled at the girl who was now right in front of her.

 

 **“I just.. I really think I’m lost. Can you take me to Senior 1, please?”** The girl was stammering slightly. She bit her lower lip, seemed a bit embarrassed of her not knowing where to go, her two front teeth showed.

 

Tzuyu finally remembered her. The girl from the store, who she bumped into and just fled away from her as if she was a must-avoid virus.

 

 **“Oh, that’s the same as ours. She’s our classmate then?”** Dahyun whispered to Chaeyoung.

 

And Tzuyu realized the same thing. She’d be classmates with this… bunny-teethed dwarf. She grinned slightly at what she just called the girl. _Bunny-teethed dwarf._ But being a person who’s not so fond of smiling, she put back her expressionless face on in a snap.

 

 **“Oh!”** Jihyo exclaimed, **“Chaeyoung, Dahyun and Tzuyu here are from that class.”** She replied to the new girl, the bunny-teethed dwarf, and checked her wristwatch, **“It’s almost 7:30 anyway. I think we should get to our classrooms now.”** She beamed, placing her arm back to her side.

 

The girl only nodded with grateful eyes. Jihyo turned and looked at the three before nodding her head, commanding them like a boss.

 

And well, she’s a boss. So the three couldn’t say no or go against her.

 

//

 

They walked down the halls with Dahyun talking from time to time, telling the bunny-teethed dwarf about the school and the facilities, the places and rooms they’re passing by. She was also leading the walk alongside Chaeyoung, having Tzuyu and the new girl behind them.

 

Tzuyu, though noticing and feeling the bunny-teethed dwarf’s stare, still acted composed as she always was. Maybe this girl’s only wondering how Tzuyu could be so quiet like this. Or maybe… she’s starting to recognize her, too.

 

 **“Ah!”** The girl almost yelled, happy at her success in recalling. And God her voice was dead ass loud, Dahyun and Chaeyoung turned their heads to her automatically. She only smiled at the two to let them know it’s no big deal. And so Dahyun and Chaeyoung proceeded to walk. **“You’re the tall girl at the store, aren’t you?”** The girl wanted to assure herself. But she continued without hearing Tzuyu’s reply, **“I’m… really sorry I ran away without apologizing. It’s just you really looked… scary that time. Anyway, I’m Nayeon. Im Nayeon.”** She smiled, holding her hand out for a handshake.

 

But Tzuyu only glanced at her hand quickly and nodded, eyes glued on the way. The bunny-teethed dwarf let her hand drop to her side, realizing Tzuyu didn’t have any plans of shaking it. Or even telling her name. Yet, Tzuyu still heard her giggle. And the girl didn’t say anything again after.

 

Tzuyu heaved a sigh and hated how she found this new girl—this Nayeon—naturally adorable.

  


Tzuyu, though noticing and feeling the bunny-toothed dwarf’s stare, still acted composed as she always was. Maybe this girl’s only wondering how Tzuyu could be so quiet like this. Or maybe… she’s starting to recognize her, too.

 

 **“Ah!”** The girl almost yelled, happy at her success in recalling. And God her voice was dead ass loud, Dahyun and Chaeyoung turned their heads to her automatically. She only smiled at the two to let them know it’s no big deal. And so Dahyun and Chaeyoung proceeded to walk. **“You’re the tall girl at the store, aren’t you?”** The girl wanted to assure herself. But she continued without hearing Tzuyu’s reply, **“I’m… really sorry I ran away without apologizing. It’s just you really looked… scary that time. Anyway, I’m Nayeon. Im Nayeon.”** She smiled, holding her hand out for a handshake.

 

But Tzuyu only glanced at her hand quickly and nodded, eyes glued on the way. The bunny-toothed dwarf let her hand drop to her side, realizing Tzuyu didn’t have any plans of shaking it. Or even telling her name. Yet, Tzuyu still heard her giggle. And the girl didn’t say anything again after.

 

Tzuyu heaved a sigh and hated how she found this new girl—this Nayeon—naturally adorable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! :D


	3. CHAPTER 2 | Nayeon

**CHAPTER 2**

**NAYEON**

 

It was amazing. To actually step foot in an actual school felt really, _really_ amazing. And wonderful. Nayeon couldn't feel anything but joy and the throbbing of her heart against her chest when her parents dropped her by, for the first time, at the school. Now she's not just stuck in reading about schools on the internet and books. She's finally experiencing it.

 

Maybe if she was not homeschooled since Elementary, she would've hated this place like how typical teenagers nowadays did. But she wasn't typical. And surely everyone felt excited and all at their first times, just like how Nayeon was feeling about this.

 

The other students were staring at them when her mom insisted to accompany her until she had reached her classroom. Of course they'd be staring. What kind of an 18-year-old girl would still need to hide behind her mom when going to her classroom? So she shook her head no, assuring smile plastered across her face. And though her mom and dad were still obviously worried, they only heaved a sigh and told her to "take care and don't be shy to ask".

 

So when Nayeon couldn't figure out where was the right way to her classroom and where the heck was she already because the school was bigger than how it looked from the outside, she did ask.

 

Luckily, the girls she asked help from were really nice… well, they were glaring at her while being nice except for this girl who approached her and asked what they could do for her.

 

She ignored them anyway and the fast racing of her heart. It was literally her first day in school and she'd already got herself enemies? What was this.

 

But this girl with attractively big eyes was exceptionally nice to her. She spoke to her with such gentleness, like how a mom would tell her child not to worry. Not to mention the girl was beautiful, too.

 

Imagine being perfect. Miss Big Eyes could totally relate.

 

On the way to the classroom, Nayeon realized why this tall human being looked so familiar to her and why she felt nervous with her around. She literally bumped into her at the store and she did not apologize. And Nayeon being the new kid who explored the outside world for the first time, she thought it was already a major mistake, like she had sinned. She felt the ought to apologize when she didn't even know if this girl still remembered her.

 

She did apologize to the tall girl, told her that she was Nayeon and offered her a handshake. But the girl barely paid attention to her and only nodded probably to make her stop talking. And Nayeon felt sorry again.

 

_Sorry I'm too excited. Sorry I'm being annoying. Sorry I needed your help. Sorry. Sorry._

 

Despite that, she still kept her smile on.

 

Nayeon entered the room and suddenly there were so many students hovering around her. She was bewildered, her heart was beating so fast as if it was on a race again. They were asking so many questions. She figured maybe they were also just excited to have a new classmate just how she was excited to actually be a member of a class. But it made her feel anxious to the bones.

 

Crowd. Attention. She wasn't used to it.

 

It drove her to occupy the very last seat at the very last row. She was practically in the corner. It was all thanks to the bell, it rang. And according to the schedule in Nayeon's lockscreen wallpaper, it was already time for her first class—7:30 in the morning.

 

While the other students were sighing in frustration, probably because they still weren't done gossiping with one another, Nayeon was clapping her hands together with a big smile like a kid seeing an enormous chicken thigh in front of her.

 

**"She's really weird, isn't she?"**

 

**"Yeah.. who gets excited for class?"**

 

They were probably Dahyun and Chaeyoung. Nayeon could also feel their heavy stares.

 

She ignored them.

 

Nayeon's stomach flip when the teacher, their adviser, finally came in the classroom, she wondered, were teachers really supposed to be so gorgeous? Was it required to be gorgeous before they accept you into the school?

 

Damn, this teacher sure was fine.

 

 **"Good morning, class."** She greeted with a smile that didn't show her teeth. It emphasized her red lips more.

 

The students greeted back, of course. It's like a culture in every school. After that, the teacher’s eyes began to roam on each of her students. When her eyes landed on Nayeon, she smiled, now with teeth, and pointed her finger at her.

 

**"There you are, Miss Im. Would you kindly introduce yourself here in front?"**

 

Nayeon nodded at the question, smiled shyly as she walked up to the front of the whole class. Tzuyu, who was sleeping and didn't even flinch to greet the teacher a while ago, was now paying attention to Nayeon with her arms still folded on her desk.

 

 **"Good morning, everyone! My name is Im Nayeon. I was homeschooled since kindergarten and this is the first I'm actually studying at an actual school so please take care of me."** She introduced herself, her voice was soft and delicate and the words she used were chosen carefully so the class would have a good impression of her on her first day.

 

They greeted her in unison with welcoming smiles and Nayeon couldn't help but smile bigger.

 

 **"I'm Miss Lee. Lee Sunmi. I'll be your adviser through the whole school year."** Said the teacher to her. **"Well because it's your first time going to school, I'm letting you choose where you want to be seated."**

 

Nayeon didn't waste her time looking around and finding a different seat. The desk she occupied before Miss Lee called her up to the front was already her favorite.

 

 **"I'll have that seat, ma'am."** She told her teacher, pointing the desk behind Tzuyu. It was close to the window and you can see the green field. It's relaxing to sit there.

 

Miss Lee nodded her head, no sign of objection against what Nayeon wanted. They exchanged smiles before Nayeon sat on her first official seat. Her classmates were smiling at her until she reached her desk. On her right was Chaeyoung. Nayeon whipped her head to get a look at her and was satisfied when the right corner of Chaeyoung's lips was tugged upward slightly. She responded with an even brighter beam.

 

One last time before her first class had begun, Nayeon looked all around her again. Everyone here was nice. It wouldn't be so hard to get used to it and feel comfortable with it. The room felt warm. Nayeon had always loved warmth.

 

 

//

 

 

Nayeon had four more subjects before lunch. She stepped out of her classroom alone but found herself chit-chatting with Miss Big Eyes on the way to the school canteen.

 

 **"So.. I.. uh.."** Nayeon hesitated. Should she ask her name or let her introduce herself on her own will? _Ah_ , she shook her head, _whatever._ **"I didn't get the chance to ask you what your name was this morning."**

 

 **"Ah yeah, that.."** The other girl chuckled. Even her chuckle was soft, **"I'm Jihyo. Park Jihyo."** Jihyo's smile had something in it. It's the smile that really could make you feel comfortable and at ease. Intimadating others wasn't in her. Even her facial expression was usually soft.

 

Nayeo would really love to be friends with her. It hadn't been a day since she knew the friendly girl but it already was like they'd been friends for years.

 

**"And you're Nayeon, right?"**

 

Nayeon had become awkwardly stiff, thinking of any possible ways how this girl could already have known her name.

 

Jihyo must have noticed so she spoke, **"It's written in your name pin."** Then she poked on her own pin on her uniform just below her shoulder while laughing.

 

Nayeon sucked in her lips in embarrassment, bowing her head down to hide her now warm cheeks. She wondered how she could be so dumb and embarrass herself like that. Jihyo would've thought she sucked or she's a moron. But this was Jihyo. She didn't have the looks of someone who'd think that way.

 

Jihyo giggled. And it took Nayeon a little while to ask, " **Hey, would you mind if I… joined you on lunch?'**

 

Jihyo's eyes narrowed, a subtle smile still playing on her lips. She looked amused at Nayeon's question as if it wasn't normal to ask her that. **"You're not afraid of us?"** She asked Nayeon.

 

**"W-well… should I be…?"**

 

Jihyo closed her huge eyes for a short moment as she chuckled. **"Forget it. Sure, you could join _us_."**

 

 

//

 

Being with Jihyo _alone_ was great, somehow it didn't feel so nerve-racking because Jihyo was so approachable and friendly. It was like swinging at the park with your long time best friend, talking and giggling. But being with the rest of her squad felt completely different. Nayeon couldn't even bring herself to look up, just keeping her head down while she munched on her chicken sandwich in a slow manner.

 

She was sitting between Jihyo and the short-haired blonde girl who looked like the living embodiment of emptiness to her—Jihyo on her right and the blonde on her left. On the other side of Jihyo was another blonde but her hair was long and she had bangs that wouldn't let her forehead breathe.

 

 **"I can't believe you let her, Hyo."** She heard the girl who looked like a squirrel whisper-yelled to Jihyo. Her tone hinted both disappointment and disbelief.

 

The squirrel sat right across Jihyo. Nayeon took a quick glance at her name pin.

 

 _"Minatozaki Sana"_ it read.

 

Beside Sana was the tall, tanned girl who seemed to be allergic to talking and eye contacts. _"Chou Tzuyu"_ , written in her name pin.

 

 **"She's just new. You all can calm your judgmental asses down. She's completely harmless."** Jihyo replied, voice also low so she would not draw attention from the other students.

 

**"What if she's a spy for another gang?"**

 

**"For fuck's sake, Chaeyoung, she was homeschooled. How could she possibly be spying on us and working for another gang?"**

 

 _Gang? Spy? What were they talking about?_ Nayeon couldn't get answers in listening. Instead the words that she heard made her mind even foggier.

 

The other girl with such fluffy cheeks and, wow, very milky skin breathed in **, "Now we have an outsider in our table."** She said under the breath she exhaled.

 

 **"Quiet."** A stern voice cut off the bickering. It was the girl sitting on Nayeon's left. **"You all are talking as if she's not with us."**

 

Then it was silence. Five seconds of awkwardness and discomfort and Nayeon couldn't take it anymore. Her mind was only on how to avoid this group after this and pretend all of this didn't happen. She could find new friends and still wave and say hi to Jihyo when she came across her in the hallways. Jihyo was so, so nice but Nayeon didn't think it would work the same way with her friends.

 

**"I'll go, then. Sorry for the-"**

 

 **"Let her stay."** The tall one, Tzuyu, interrupted her. Though what she insisted was somehow what Nayeon wanted to hear, her voicr and tone conveyed the opposite. It was almost with no expression, distant. And she didn't even cast Nayeon a glance.

 

 **"Tzuyu's right. If Jihyo says she's harmless, then she's harmless."** The short-haired blonde agreed.

 

Jihyo nudged Nayeon's shoulder with hers, making Nayeon look at her. Jihyo was smiling so big and so were her eyes. She winked at Nayeon as if to tell her not to worry because she'd got her back. Nayeon beamed a grateful smile.

 

 

 

//

 

Libraries. Nayeon had always loved libraries and how they were described in the novels she read. Imagine being in a quiet room, surrounded by shelves of different kinds of books, peaceful silence ruling the entire place.

 

After a long day, Nayeon decided to spend time in theur school library for at least half an hour before she went home.

 

Just when Nayeon was about to get a grip on the knob, the door opened. After the door revealed was Chaeyoung. She was holding about three books between her arm and her flank. She seemed surprise to see Nayeon and to be seen by Nayeon. In the end, before she walked past her, she nodded as a greeting, letting a "Yo!" slip between her lips.

 

Nayeon just smiled. So far she got to have been in good terms with the rest of the squad. She hadn't completely swept the awkward fog away but she's getting there. And they're fun to be with. Except Jeongyeon didn't really laugh and Tzuyu couldn't speak above three words in a day. But at least they're starting to get along with her now, starting to acknowledge that she's now one of them.

 

She looked all around. The first one she saw was the librarian who seemed to her to be 25 years old or above. There were so many shelves which of course was given. It's a library. She would she expect. Each of the shelves had label; MATHS, LITERATURE, SCIENCES, etc. They were very organized.

 

It was so refreshing to be there. The air conditioner was providing quite a relaxing breeze. She always wondered why people in the stories always slept in libraries, now she finally knew why.

 

Nayeon proceeded to check every shelf. Her smile only widened when she came across the shelf labeled NOVELS. Her eyes twinkled as it roamed all over the books. If it wasn't prohibited in libraries, she would've even squealed. Her eyes stopped on her favorite trilogy that were set next to one another.

 

Out of all the books she had read, The Infernal Devices trilogy were her most favorites.

 

She wanted to get the first book but it's placed beyond the reach of her height. She tried tip-toeing, stretching her arms with so much grunts but she didn't even get to touch it. Eventually, Nayeon gave up and just went to find herself a seat.

 

Beyond the shelves were about fifteen individual desks touching the wall, they formed a stiff U around the area. In the middle were three long desks placed horizontally, one in front of the other one.

 

Tzuyu was there. She saw her sitting in the middle long desk. With a pile of notebooks and books in her desk, writing quietly as she glanced at the opened book from time to time. How was she here when she didn't show up at least once in class? Even at lunch time she wasn't with them.

 

Nayeon sat on the seat three chairs away from Tzuyu, sliding her bag in the chair. Tzuyu didn't seem to mind or even acknowledge Nayeon's presence. It would be really nice if Nayeon actually had something to do in the library. But she didn't. And now 3 seconds felt like a whole 5 minutes already.

 

She moved seats, now only two chairs away from Tzuyu. Maybe if Tzuyu gave her a glance and recognized her, she'd talk to her. But then again, Tzuyu had probably been aware that it was her. She just didn't care.

 

Nayeon wondered how it was to not give a damn about anything or to at least act like it. How did Tzuyu do that?

 

She gasped, got up on her feet and took every courage in her to occupy the chair right next to Tzuyu.

 

Her heart skipped a beat. There's something in Tzuyu's aura that had always kind of scared her. And now she's sitting right next to her, to the person who's allergic to humane interactions and eye contacts.

 

It was awkward. Even though Tzuyu wasn't exactly talking to her. It was just awkward. Or maybe it only was to Nayeon. She was moving her eyes all over the room as if to keep them steady would give her cancer. But they landed on Tzuyu's notebook and she glanced at the girl's book, too.

 

She was doing their homework given by their teacher today. It got Nayeon furrowing her eyebrows.

 

_But she wasn't present in any of the classes today. And WHY would she skip classes when she's completely fine?_

 

 **"Have... y-you… only been here… the whole day?"** Nayeon stammered.

 

Fuck herself and her twisted tongue. Why would she stammer? It's just Chou Tzuyu. No… big… _deal…_

 

Tzuyu didn't speak, only nodded.

 

Nayeon knew she had to be more interesting than that. She just didn't know how. Building a conversation with anyone wasn't really her forte. And keeping a conversation alive, for that matter.

 

 **"D-do you need help… in that?"** She tilted her head towards Tzuyu's notebook, referring to her homework. She would've pointed at it but she couldn't even move her hands, they're just clasped together very tightly on her lap while sweating.

 

Tzuyu still didn't speak, only shook her head.

 

Nayeon didn't dare to ask anything again. Because:

 

1.) She was stammering. That's dumb.

 

2.) She's just not interesting and cool so why would Tzuyu talk to her? That would be dumb.

 

3.) This is all probably because of her Social Anxiety shit which is very dumb.

 

and 4.) Who initiates talks in a place where it's prohibited to make a noise? That's the dumbest idea ever.

 

Nayeon was staring at Tzuyu and she didn't even notice it herself. She was observing Tzuyu's side profile intently, not leaving one bit of her features behind. She had big eyes and they were like those of a fox. Her nose wasn't too pointed but was enough to suit her beautiful face. Her dry and chapped lips had seemed smooth and tender the moment she ran her tongue across them while she thought carefully of an answer to her homework.

 

Tzuyu must've noticed, must've felt the weight of Nayeon's eyes on her. She turned her head to face her with a stern expression, jaws clenching as she held Nayeon's gaze with hers. She proved Nayeon wrong; she wasn't allergic to eye contacts. And once she had one with you, it's sure deadly. Not to mention the close gap between them.

 

Nayeon was about to melt. Her heart was strangely throbbing its way out of her chest. She didn't really expect this.

 

She jolted backwards, away from Tzuyu and her, Jesus Christ, attractive face. Also, she cut her look off of Tzuyu's eyes and saw a band-aid along Tzuyu's right temple she didn't get to notice earlier as she could only see the other side of Tzuyu's face.

 

Unconsciously, her arm was gradually finding its way up to Tzuyu's temple. There was a rush all through her body. She wanted to touch it, to know what happened. Even though it was surprisingly attractive to see Tzuyu with a god damn band-aid, it didn't feel right. And she remembered seeing the others from their squad having bruises and band-aids, too.

 

Who's the assholes that dared lay a finger on Chou Tzuyu….. and her other friends, huh?

 

But even before Nayeon's fingertips came in contact with the band-aid plastered on Tzuyu's skin, the latter had grabbed her wrist to stop her. The taller one was still staring at her and for a moment, Nayeon forgot how to function. Then the background music stopped and it wasn't in slow motion anymore.

 

 **"Why are you here?"** Tzuyu's tone was unfriendly, as always.

 

It snapped Nayeon back to reality. Reality where she wasn't close with Tzuyu, where this girl probably didn't even remember what her name was.

 

 **"I, uh… uhm…"** _Stupid, Nayeon. Stupid! Don't stammer!_ **"I came here to rest.."**

 

Tzuyu let go of her arm and turned back to her book, making Nayeon feel invisible once again. It happened so fast it felt like it didn't happen at all.

 

After Nayeon cursed herself mentally for stammering a lot, she decided it'd be better if she just took a quick nap. After all, she still had 15 minutes.

 

 

She was being shaken mildly. Nayeon wasn't one to wake difficulty up so she immediately pulled her head away from her folded arms on the desk. She rubbed the heaviness of her eyes away, yawning.

 

 **"I really would hate to part you from your peaceful sleep, miss. But it's nearly 6 o'clock now. I would hate it more to lock you up in here until tomorrow."** The librarian told her softly. Now that Nayeon was seeing her closer, she noticed the librarian's thin lips and really, really white skin. Her touch was so gentle, too.

 

Nayeon's eyes widen in shock at what she heard. the librarian chuckled.

 

 **"S-sorry. I didn't mean to sleep that long."** Nayeon apologized. **"I thought she'd wake me up when she's about to leave.."** She murmured, almost like a whisper to herself.

 

 **"Ah, the tall one? She left an hour ago."** The librarian checked her watch to make sure.

 

Nayeon heaved a deep breath, embarrassed. Not just of sleeping in the library but also of herself thinking Tzuyu would do such thing.

 

She got up and slid the chair beneath the desk.

 

 **"I'm really sorry."** She bowed before leaving with her bag.

 

As she walked along the now serene hallways of the campus, she frowned. Why did she even think that that unfriendly Chou Tzuyu would have the heart to do wake her up? She couldn't even look at Nayeon without making her want the earth underneath her to just swallow her up.

 

She rolled her eyes and exhaled through her mouth making her cheeks purf. She just checked her phone for the time. It was jolting to know that it was already 5:53 in the afternoon, but she was even more shocked to see 25 missed calls and 14 messages. All from her mom.

 

 **"Oh shit!"** She cursed under her breath.

 

She hurriedly typed in her passcode and called her mother back. She just asked where Nayeon had been, told her they'd been waiting for an hour now. Nayeon apologized, saying she'd explain later.

 

And she sprinted.

 

 

//

 

Time indeed flied so fast that Nayeon barely noticed she's going to a real school for almost a month and a half now. Whenever she was alone and she would think about it, it still felt like she was dreaming.

 

School? Friends? Canteen? Lockers? Field? Gym? Classrooms? Actual teachers who actually used whiteboards and markers? School activities? Projects? Homeworks? That's a whole 'wow!' for someone who'd literally just stayed in her own house since she was a child.

 

Nevertheless, she was thankful. She wouldn't have it any other way now that she had these wonderful people around her with different impressions and personalities carved in her mind.

 

They always sat together in the same table and talked at lunch, waved one another good byes after dismissal, greeted one another in mornings. Now she had people to share her storied to. People who actually listened, especially Jihyo.

 

It was difficult to win the others' hearts and trust, to have them accept her completely into the squad. Until she imitated a famous comedian in front of them and they all did burst into a chaos of laughter. Maybe her dumbness was of a great use sometimes. Though occasionally there were things the other girls would talk about, things she couldn't get a grasp on, she's still thankful.

 

She just wished Jeongyeon, Tzuyu, Chaeyoung, Momo and Sana would never go to school with bruises and wounds again.

 

It happened often. Mostly Mondays. Those five would be coming to school with new set of bruises, band-aids on their faces or arms, knuckles swelling red. Chaeyoung once had to put tinted glasses on for three days to hide her big black on the eye. They tried to make fun of it when Nayeon asked where she got it, to distract her from her curiosity. The truth was Nayeon only didn't want to annoy them by asking too much. But she never stopped wondering.

 

Just what had these girls been doing during weekends?

 

She had tried to ask Jihyo but she shook her head and said, **_"You don't deserve to know and be exposed to anything in that world."_** She sounded sincere.

 

It only left Nayeon with more interest and thirst for an actual answer.

 

 

 **"Momo seems to be very quiet lately.."** Nayeon said what she'd observed. She remembered the girl not talking much during lunch yesterday and today.

 

A quiet Momo wasn't really… normal.

 

They were setting their things back into their bags. Their classmates had all gone home but it had become a tradition to them to stay in the classroom a little more while before leaving. Besides, they still always waited for Jihyo, Jeongyeon, Momo and Sana and they would exit the school altogether.

 

 **"Noticed that, too. Anyone here knows what's up?"** Chaeyoung questioned. She was looking at Dahyun only, probably because she didn't expect Tzuyu to answer.

 

 **"She bumped into Mina last Sunday. Momo said she was with a guy."** Well, that was surprising and something new. Tzuyu was the one who fed their curious souls.

 

 **"Who's Mina?"** Asked Nayeon as Mina hadn't been mentioned to her.

 

 **"Momo's ex."** Dahyun simply answered as she raised an eyebrow, **"I knew that bitch was not an "angel from up above" like what Momo thought of her."**

 

 **"Don't talk about her like that, Dahyun. Calm down. How many times do I have to tell you? We don't know her side of the story yet. We don't even know if he's her cousin or something."** Chaeyoung told her best friend off.

 

Despite being the closest to Dahyun, Chaeyouny never really sided with her when she's wrong. That's one of the things Nayeon had noticed so far.

 

 **"Sorry. It's just…"** Dahyun drew air in and exhaled sharply, **"Momo doesn't deserve this."**

 

**"I understand. But even though Momo's our friend, it's still a matter between the two of them. We don't do anything unless really needed or Momo tells us to."**

 

Nayeon was suddenly quiet. She could see Chaeyoung's point and could also understand Dahyun's heart.

 

 **"Hey anyway guys, who can accompany me to bookstore later? I want to buy another book."** Chaeyoung quickly jumped to another subject.

 

 **"I promised to watch movie tonight with my family and we'll be eating dinner outside, too so… I can't."** Dahyun explained, **"Sorry, boo."**

 

 **"That's fine. I'm happy you're getting closer to them."** Chaeyoung replied then smiled. She shifted her gaze to Tzuyu, **"And you?"**

 

**"I have-"**

 

 **"Work tonight. Sorry. I always forget."** Charyoung chuckled as she smacked her forehead with her palm. **"It's okay."**

 

 **"I can!"** Nayeon raised her right arm excitedly. Her voice was cheerful. She was more than excited just by thinking of going to a bookstore with a friend.

 

That's what normal teens do! She exclaimed in her thought.

 

Chaeyoung nodded at her. **"Okay then. Guess you're today's hero."** She winked playfully.

 

And Nayeon had never smiled so wide.

 

Three consecutive knocks made them all whip their heads around. Jeongyeon was there by the door with the others. **"Time to go."** She said.

 

Nayeon texted her mom and told her not to pick her up today because she's going with a friend to the bookstore. And as they always did, the group walked to the gate together. They were chattering all about random matters.

 

Sometimes, to Nayeon it was already nice to only listen. She loved to see her friends talk, bicker and joke around with one another. When they annoyed Jeongyeon was one of her favorites. Momo would usually be the first one to start making fun of Jeongyeon's expressionless face but today and the past two days, she wasn't.

 

Nayeon was behind the others with Momo. While Nayeon was silent because she was listening, she's pretty sure Momo was because her thoughts had taken her too far from where they were.

 

And Nayeon was not used to it. She didn't think she'd ever get used to it. A quiet Momo was still a stranger to her. She couldn't believe love really had this effect on people. She never experienced it and never believed in it until she saw how Momo changed just because of seeing her ex again.

 

She must've loved her very much she barely left a glimpse for herself.

 

 **"Hey,"** Nayeon finally started. Her elbow bounced on Momo's side, definitely catching the girl's attention. When Momo had turned to her, she continued, **"Did you know? There was this invisible man looking for a job."**

 

Momo's brows creased in confusion. Maybe because she didn't have any idea what Nayeon was talking about or because she didn't have any idea why Nayeon was talking to her in the first place. Or maybe both. They'd never really talked to each other like this.

 

 **"And?"** She asked. Not in the I'm-not-interested manner. She sounded a bit eager to hear what's next.

 

**"Well when this invisible man got accepted into a job, he immediately quit."**

 

**"Eh? Why?"**

 

**"He said because he couldn't see himself doing it."**

 

Nayeon then laughed like a lunatic at her own dad joke while Momo could only subtle a grin as she shook her head.

 

 **"Is that how you normally start conversations with people?"** Momo asked jokingly, chuckling.

 

 **"Ah, I don't know. I never really got the chance to talk to anybody before. The farthest I would be was in our mini-garden at home."** Nayeon answered honestly.

 

Momo nodded and hummed, **"Hm.. was it sad? To be just inside your house?"**

 

**"It's not exactly sad. I don't think I'd put it that way. it was boring… and sometimes it was lonely. And most of the time it's tiring. You know, like, it's tiring to just sit there and wait for the next day where you'd just wait again for the next day. My body always itched to do something, say hang out with friends. But I didn't even have friends to begin with."**

 

**"Don't you have a sister? Brother?"**

 

**"I have a younger sister. But she's mostly pre-occupied and busy with school matters. She's one of the top students and she wants to maintain it that way."**

 

 **"I see. You must be very excited the moment you knew you're finally going to an actual school."** Momo glanced at her.

 

**"Yes, of course. And nervous, too."**

 

 **"Why were you homeschooled anyway?** " Momo asked out of complete curiousity.

 

But as much as Nayeon enjoyed Momo's company and would love to answer Momo's question, they'd already reached the gate.

 

They all stopped, saying good-byes to one another.

 

 **"I guess that'll be a story for another day. Literally."** Nayeon figured, smiling at Momo who only odded and beamed back a grin. **"Take care on your way."**

 

An arm sat on Nayeon's shoulders and it was Chaeyoung's. **"Would hate to interrupt what seems to be a good talk but we should go now."** She said. Her energy elevated probably upon the fact that she's only minutes away from buying a new book.

 

 **"Yeah. Take care."** Momo chuckled, gaze shifted to Nayeon, **"Thank you."**

 

It was difficult to pull away from them. Nayeom found it hard to turn her heel and take the different path. It was kind of shocking but Nayeon had learned so many things about herself since she regularly stepped feet outside abd it was that she easily attached to people.

 

Maybe it was just her eagerness to surround herself with new faces? Or the excitement that thrilled her just by thinking about the word "friends"? But she was sure already attached to these seven girls.

 

It's the first time Nayeon gone to a bookstore in so long. She couldn't recall the last time she bought a book in an "actual" bookstore, she always ordered online.

 

 **"Hey, are you okay?"** Chaeyoung approached Nayeon.

 

The older girl was caressing the shelf itself, feeling its texture against her fingers very carefully, savoring it. And Chaeyoung was probably confused why Nayeon took interest in the shelves rather than the books.

 

Nayeon giggled, **"Yes, I am. I'm still just kind of.. fascinated with everything."**

 

Chaeyoung didn't seem to have a hard time understanding Nayeon. She smiled at her, **"I wish I still had that kind of innocence. Also, you already get so happy over the simplest things."**

 

 **"Yeah it's like wishing to be jailed in your own house for 18 years, you know."** Nayeon replied, joking. But she couldn't deny that the sincerity that lingered along Chaeyoung's words melted her heart.

 

 **"And you're funny!"** Chaeyoung pointed out, followed by a laugh.

 

Chaeyoung was already clutching a book in her hand tightly and her skin getting stretched made Nayeon notice the bruises on her knuckles. She was eyeing them, smile fading off her face. And Chaeyoung must've grown conscious of her look she quickly hid her arm behind her.

 

**"A-are you getting something? I'm actually… about to pay."**

 

Nayeon shook her head.

 

The walk to the counter was.. awkwardly silent. Nayeon was itching to ask. What could they possibly be hiding from her? What world was Jihyo talking about? What's so confidential that they refused to tell her about it even though she's one of them now?

 

Even while waiting in the long line, no one dared to poke out the bubble of silence they're currently in.

 

As they strolled to exit the store, Nayeon gave up. She lost control of her tongue.

 

**"Chaeyoung…"**

 

The called girl gasped as if she already knew what would happen next.

 

 **"Yes?"** Yet she still sounded calm.

 

 **"I… have been meaning to ask.."** Nayeon faked a cough but the pause continued even after she had cleared her throat. She didn't want to annoy Chaeyoung so it's best to pick the words she'd use carefully. **"..and been curious about those.. bruises. I-if you don't want to tell me, it's okay. I won't force you."** She was blurting words out quickly.

 

But to Nayeon's surprise, Chaeyoung giggled at her instead of showing her a frown which she thought would most likely happen after asking. **"You're pretty adorable when you're nervous. But in all honesty, I don't know if I should tell you. As I have said earlier, you're so innocent. I don't want to take that away from you."**

 

**"Chaeyoung, I am 18. And am even older than you."**

 

Chaeyoung's eyes went huge when Nayeon stopped in front of her, blocking her from moving forward.

 

 **"Tell me."** Nayeon said. Her tone was mixed pleading and trying to gain authority.

 

She was a part of the group, too. How come she was the only one who still didn't know about it! Sure, she came late. But she's still their friend.

 

Chaeyoung exhaled sharply.

 

**"Fine."**

 

They walked under the dimming skies and lit streetlights with Chaeyoung doing all the talking.

 

 

 **"Are you sure you'll be fine to walk yourself from here?"** Asked Chaeyoung, making sure once again.

 

Nayeon appreciated it. They always made sure she's safe and that she's okay. Except Tzuyu who never talked to her again after that time in the library. She did not even apologize for leaving her.

 

Nayeon thought maybe it was just in Tzuyu's nature to be indifferent.

 

**"Yes. Thank you."**

 

**"Thank you, too. I hope what you just knew doesn't bother you."**

 

 **"Ah, it won't! It's cool to have people like you as friends."** Nayeon's hand slashed in the wind. She smiled. **"The only thing that I'll probably overthink is how you all could stomach being friends with a loser like me."** She joked.

 

But some jokes are half meant.

 

Chaeyoung rolled her eyes, **"You should stop seeing yourself that way. It's unhealthy."**

 

 **"I was joking!"** Nayeon exclaimed. **"Be careful on your way home."**

 

**"Honestly? After all that I told you, you still would tell me to be careful? Shouldn't you be more worried for the people I'll be passing by?"**

 

**"That's right. You have a point."**

 

They shared giggles again before Chaeyoung waved another goodbye and this time, Nayeon told her not to punch people randomly on the way.

 

 

_Gangs? Gangsters? So they're real?_

 

Nayeon was still absorbing everything Chaeyoung told her even after she had her dinner. Lying on her bed, she just couldn't stop thinking of it. It's not that she's "bothered" as what Chaeyoung said. She's rather totally astonished.

 

Jeongyeon, Momo, Sana, Chaeyoung and Tzuyu had a gang: Wily Sphinx. Almost every week they battled with other gangs in this closed and secret place they called the Coliseum. The one who won would take the money prize and a badge.

 

A badge, Chaeyoung explained, was like the "belt" in martial arts. It defined how far your gang had come. So far they had 5 of it and she said they still had many battles left to have all of the badges.

 

Also, she told her gangs had territories. Theirs was called the Parthenon. Nayeon joked by saying they seemed to like Greek mythology so much. Chaeyoung laughed and continued to tell her about how some of their fights went. She mentioned some other gangs, too.

 

She sighed.

 

She's friends with gangsters. And it thrilled her so much more than anything else, even more than her first day of school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry if there are misspelled words. I typed this on my phone MY FINGERS FEEL SO STIFF RIGHT NOW OMG KAJSHDKJFHA ANYWAY AS ALWAYS LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! THANK YOU!


End file.
